Sencillos y Compilados
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: CROSSOVER. Porque no hay historia que un par de canciones no puedan contar. ¿Una amistad, un romance, un conflicto quizá? Quién sabe; la siguiente pista es la que decide. Yaoi Duncan de TDS/Carlos de BTR. Rated T por ahora.


_**Sencillos y Compilados **_**(TD/BTR)

* * *

**

_Hasta que me olvide de ti_

_**Carlos**_

No tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo aquí; me refiero a que sí, terminé con mi novia, pero yo no bebo ni tampoco me siento con ganas de festejar, mucho menos de ligar. ¿Para qué le hice caso a los chicos y vine al pub entonces? ¡Ni siquiera vinieron conmigo! Aunque no puedo culparlos; cada uno había planeado algo con sus parejas, y prefiero que disfruten lo que tienen.

Miro a mí alrededor; algunos bailan, otros beben y conversan, otros están cerca de los baños lanzando miradas de lujuria. Todos saben a qué han venido aquí; pasar un buen rato, divertirse con los amigos, o simplemente tener sexo en un cubículo. Todos tienen claro su función en este lugar, menos yo.

Fue una pésima idea venir sólo; quizás si Kendall me hubiese acompañado me hubiera animado a bailar un rato o al menos hubiéramos charlado un poco. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Miro al otro lado del lugar, donde está la barra; dos chicas charlando, una pareja riendo, un chico que no me deja de mirar, una morena…

Espera, Carlos; volvamos al chico que no te deja de mirar, y que además te sonríe abiertamente. Miro a mis costados y me giro para asegurarme que no haya nadie más a quien pudiera estar mirando; en efecto, no hay nadie. Lo vuelvo a mirar y suelta una leve risilla, cosa que me hace sonreír involuntariamente. Se gira cuando el barman lo llama y le entrega dos vasos con bebidas... Se me quita la sonrisa; de seguro está acompañado y sólo esperaba las bebidas, y qué mejor forma de pasar el rato que mirar al tonto despechado que no calza en el lugar.

Vuelve a mirarme antes de levantarse y caminar hacia mí. Mi corazón comienza a latir agitadamente. No me malinterpreten; no me gustan los hombres, pero no es la primera vez que un chico intenta ligar conmigo en un lugar. Sin embargo hay algo raro en él, algo distinto.

El muchacho, de cabellos negros a excepción de una franja verde que cruza al medio, ojos azules penetrantes, varios piercings en el rostro, de camiseta blanca, chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans y zapatillas negras, finalmente llega frente a mí, ofreciéndome uno de los vasos sin dejar nunca de sonreírme y mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

—No bebo, amigo, —le rechazo cortésmente la bebida; la usual excusa que doy cuando un chico se me acerca con un trago—. Gracias de todas maneras.

—Sólo es bebida, —me dice riendo—; se nota a lo lejos que no bebes… Y también se nota que necesitas hablar con alguien. —Esto último lo dice con algo de seriedad, cosa que hace que mi estómago de vueltas. Acepto el trago y doy un pequeño sorbo para cerciorarme de que sólo sea refresco. No me ha mentido, pero debo dejar las cosas claras ahora que ya acepté el vaso.

—Muchas gracias, pero la verdad no estoy interesado. —Me mira con confusión y luego se ríe.

—¿Interesado? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú sabes… No estoy aquí para ligar; nada personal, amigo, —le digo, y por algún motivo que nunca comprendí, continué—. Eres bastante guapo, pero no soy gay.

—Yo tampoco lo soy, amigo. —Se sienta a mi lado y da un sorbo a su vaso—. Sé que se ve como si quisiera ligarte, pero la verdad es que, luego de tanto tiempo viniendo a este lugar, uno sabe lo que le pasa a la gente con sólo verla… Por ejemplo tú, —Pone una mano en mi hombro y me sonríe amistosamente—: Andas triste; tu novia te dejo. Necesitas de alguien que te escuche, pero nadie está disponible. No bebes como para ahogar tus penas, y aún con todo eso, estás aquí, sin ningún propósito y sin hacer nada... Una tortura. —Se ríe recordando algo—. Gracias por el cumplido; tú también eres guapo, y al parecer te han intentado abordar en más de una ocasión.

—¿C-Cómo adivinaste todo eso? —le pregunto sorprendido; sé que soy algo predecible en algunas cosas, ¿pero de ahí a que un chico extraño llegue y me diga exactamente lo mismo que pasa por mi cabeza? Debo admitir que es muy raro.

—Como dije, es todo producto del tiempo que llevo frecuentando estos lugares; soy muy buen observador, por eso me di cuenta de lo que te pasaba. —Bebe otro poco y prosigue—. Sé que no me conoces y que tus asuntos no me conciernen, pero creo que lo mejor sería hablar… Afuera, claro está; donde podamos escucharnos sin tener que estar gritando.

—Creo que… Está bien, —contesto sonriente.

—Excelente. —Ambos nos levantamos y él me extiende la mano—. Soy Duncan; olvidé presentarme.

—Carlos, —le digo mientras respondo el apretón—. Un placer conocerte, Duncan.

—El placer es mío, Carlos, —me responde con su eterna sonrisa antes de tomarme del antebrazo y ayudarme a caminar por entre la gente—. Vamos afuera; tenemos mucho de que hablar y lo mejor será empezar cuando antes.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

_Primer Crossover que hago, y todo como regalo a una amiga que quiero mucho y que, al igual que a mí, adora esta pareja._

_Eso sería el primer capítulo de esta mini-historia, que se entenderá por unos quince episodios; uno por cada canción completa de BTR lanzada. ¿El próximo?__** La ciudad es nuestra**__, y no olvidar que __**ni Big Time Rush ni Total Drama me pertenecen, o ya habría hecho un crossover mucho antes**__._

_Talo se despide por ahora.  
_


End file.
